Mr Snowman
by Parapo
Summary: Arthur didn't really expect for his first kiss and his first love to be a.. uh... uhm... well whatever. 3 layers of snowballs anyone? Christmasfic!AU
1. Chapter 1

**"_All I want for Christmaaaaas~~ Is youuuuuu!_" - Song inspiration. :P**

* * *

"Brother! Hurry!"

Arthur chuckled at how much his little brother showed such cute enthusiasm. He waved at him impatiently with his glove-covered hand. The scarf wrapped around the other's neck almost buried half of his face. Arthur would have to fix it later.

He stopped on his tracks as the cold December wind blew, touching his face. He closed his eyes for a moment as his hair was carried off gently to the east.

"Broootheeer!" Arthur opened his eyes just in time to be able to see a snow ball coming his way and dodge it, making the little one pout.

"That's rude Peter." He scolded.

"But you're so slow!"

"It's still rude lad." He smiled at his brother who was now desperately trying to make one big snowball. Though every time the ball would break into pieces and merge back with the snow on the ground. Peter looked up at Arthur with a frown.

"I can't make one."

"Make what?"

"A snow man. I can't make one."

_Oh.. So that's what you're trying to do…_ Arthur thought as he ruffled Peter's hair much to the other's dislike. He crouched down and began making a small ball with his hands with the other watching closely. When it was already half as big as a basketball, he handed it to the other who accepted it with confusion.

"It's small."

"Everything starts out small Peter. You can't always start out big. Remember?" He smiled knowing that his brother was a very smart kid and he understood what he was trying to teach him. Peter nodded his head and kneeled on the snow beside him.

"… I will be patient and do my best!" The smaller's brows curved in concentration as little by little he added snow on the ball and rolled it over, making it bigger until it was as tall as the child. The smile formed on his face and began chucking when it was already big enough to run with as he rolled it around, piling up more snow.

There were moments when Peter would fall face first on the snow and Arthur would rush to him and help him up. But his brother would just giggle and tell him he's alright. He would be running away with the huge ball afterwards like nothing happened and Arthur couldn't help but smile at his cute little brother.

It was always like that every winter. He would be dragged outside their backyard by Peter and would be forced to act like a kid once more. Rolling on the snow, lying on the white thick blanket with his arms and legs spread to the sides to make snow angels, making a fortress of snow when they would have snowball wars, and of course the snowman. They made one every single December. The moment the snow would pile up and become thick, he would quickly run outside with his brother's arm on his hands as he pulled him just like now. The snowman was Peter's favourite, and so the snowman was around every year and would stay for many many days until winter ends. Arthur never gets tired of it though. It was during times like those that he felt the happiest during the year.

"Brother! Brother! Look!" He waved at him excitedly, waiting for his praise about his success on making one big ball of snow.

"Well done kid!" Peter looked at his brother with his lips in an 'O' as Arthur walked towards him with a snow ball rolling in front of him though it was much more smaller than what he had made. "Yours was even bigger than mine!" He carried it gently to place it on top of Peter's snowball before clapping his hands to rid of the snow that clung to his gloves. "Now all we need is a head."

"I'll make one!" Small hands began to work once again forming a small ball that later he knew would be become bigger like always. His brows were knitted together again in concentration as he did.

"Need help?"

"No brother! I can do this! I can't always rely on you to start my work!"

Arthur blinked in surprise at the answer but later on smiled, proud of how the smaller one answered him. He surely was able to teach him the value of hard work somehow even through a simple snowball. He stood up and straightened his back.

"Well then. I'll go inside for a while to look for spare buttons we can use." Peter just nodded his head without even bothering to look up.

The wind chased him all the way inside that he quickly shut the door and sighed. It was warm inside the house and he felt really comfortable within its walls. But he can't afford to leave his brother all alone in their backyard for long so quickly he went browsing through the cabinets to look for their mother's sewing kit for buttons they could use just like what he told Peter.

After rummaging for minutes, he smiled when he found the wooden box as memories of their deceased mother ran through his mind. They lost her 4 years ago and yet the memories were still fresh like everything just happened the day before.

He remembered his mother scolding them for stealing her buttons for the snowman in their backyard leaving her with almost nothing to use.

"_Kids! How many times do I need to tell you to stay away from my buttons?_"

He chuckled as his mother's words swirled around his head. She was a single mother, with their father leaving them right after Peter was born. That bastard of a—

"Brooother! I'm done!"

His thoughts were interrupted _fortunately_ by his brother's voice. He quickly took the whole box as he wiped the tears he almost didn't feel before hurrying up outside before Peter barged at the door.

"You were sloooow!"

"Sorry, I forgot where I hid this."

Peter's eyes were immediately fixed on the box as he recognized it.

"Mom's button box." He mumbled and Arthur chuckled with the way his brother called it.

"Yes, the Button box." He smiled as he opened it, showing the many buttons they could use. Peter's blue eyes sparkled in excitement as he started to choose which button would go for the eyes, and for the buttons. He handed each one he chose to Arthur who was patiently kneeling in front him with a smile.

"…Aaaand this one!" He gave him the final button. "Done!"

"Finally! You were slow." Arthur teased and pinched the other's cheeks.

"Am not! And don't do that!"

"Yes sir." He saluted playfully as he stood up and approached the small ball Peter made to carefully place it on the very top. He frowned when he noticed that the snowman was taller than him by a few inches but it wasn't such a big deal so he shrugged it off.

He opened his palms which held the buttons and started to work. He chose two big blue buttons for the eyes as it was the liveliest colour among the others. Blue also looked like a very happy and bright colour for him since it reminded him of the blue skies which currently was covered by the thick layer of clouds.

The remaining small buttons were used to form a smile on the snowman's face. It was a very huge smile from ear to ear; some buttons were curved at each end of the smile to appear as dimples. When he looked back at his hand, there were none left anymore to be used as the snowman's buttons on its chest so he decided to get more from the box, which was supposed to be held by brother who was now busy picking up twigs and fallen off branches that would be used for the arms. He crouched down to get more and gently placed them on the snowman's supposed to be chest in a straight line. The buttons didn't have the same size though. Big, big, small, big, small small….

For the nose, Arthur used a simple triangular spool of thread as not to waste a poor carrot.

Just in time as he finished, Peter was back and was busy putting the branches he found best to appear as arms.

"Done." Arthur said with a smile.

"Not yet!"

"Not yet?"

"Yes! We're not yet done!" Peter suddenly pushed Arthur in front of the snowman which earned a surprised gasp from the older. The child then stepped away as he watched his smaller brother, confused on what Peter was thinking.

"Uh… Peter?"

"Kiss it!" Arthur blinked, surprised for the second time at the words that came out from his brother's mouth.

"Huh?"

"Kiss Mr. Snowman!"

"Eh? Why?"

"My teacher said that when you kiss a snowman, it will come to life and play with us!" Peter jumped up and down beaming with excitement and happiness. Now, with that kind of look, it was hard for Arthur to refuse such a simple request.

"The story's not real Peter. That's actually ridiculous!"

"It's not painful to try!" Well, Peter had a point there.

"But… why me though? You can kiss Mr. Snowman here you know."

"I don't want to! So you kiss him!"

_Wow… What a wonderful reason kid._ Arthur sighed. He had no idea where Peter's teacher came up with such a story. Probably it was one of those bedtime stories told she told them and now his brother came to believe it must be real. There was no saying no to Peter.

Arthur turned around to face the snowman. He sighed once more. He really didn't expect for his first kiss to be a bunch of buttons. Well it wasn't really considered as a first kiss since it was just small plastic circles his lips would meet so there was nothing to think much about really.

So with a deep breath he close his eyes and slowly leaned forward to place a gently kiss on the snowman's smiling button-lips. He felt the coldness of it against his own but then he stayed there, kissing the lifeless man of snow longer than he planned to. For some reason he didn't want to part from it which was very weird. It was just snow and buttons he was kissing after all.

He jumped back in surprise though as he felt something moved against his lips.

Arthur had his eyes wide open as he stared at the man in front of him who was… still made of snow and buttons. But he swore he felt something warm on his lips and it even moved. Or maybe it was just his imagination? His mind must've been tricking him for thinking too much about what his brother said.

_Yep, probably my imagination. Don't be silly Arthur. Just look at it, still snow and buttons and sticks._ He nodded his head, convinced with his thoughts.

He felt a tug on his sleeves and saw Peter look somehow disappointed when nothing happened. He smiled and gently patted his head.

"Well… You still have me as a playmate kiddo." Peter looked up at him with an equally wide smile as he nodded his small head, understanding the fact that his brother was still the best person to play with, and he would never ever have someone else over him. "We've been out for a while now. How about a break? I'll prepare a cup of hot chocolate if you want."

He nodded enthusiastically once more as he ran ahead of his brother, waving his arms as he reached the door.

"Brother! Hurry up!"

Arthur chuckled, walking slowly just to tease his brother once more._ So energetic... _He thought.

When he reached the door, he turned to have one last glance at the snowman, still bothered by what he felt earlier. But then it was impossible right? He smiled at it, finding his thoughts to be silly.

"Broother! So slooow!"

"I'm here! Geez Peter!"

He finally stepped inside when he heard Peter call and gently shut the door to prevent the ice cold wind from entering their cozy home, leaving the snowman all alone in the middle of their backyard.

If Arthur looked at it only for longer, his green eyes would've been met by bright and blinking blue ones.

* * *

"Broooootheeer!" He felt his bed rock wildly as Peter jumped up and down continuously by his side. He tried to cover himself with the thick blanket but it was pulled back way down to his feet by the other. "Waaake up! I'm hungrrry!"

"Okay, okay! Now will you please stop jumping?" Arthur sat up slightly annoyed, his eyes still closed as he rubbed them. A yawn escaped his lips as Peter pulled his arms, trying to get him out of the bed.

"Cooome ooon sleepy head!" The smaller boy began pushing Arthur's back but the older blonde wouldn't budge. He pouted and crossed his arms as he tried to think of a way to get his brother out of bed and make his breakfast. Spotting the pillow first, he quickly took it and began to hit Arthur on the head.

"Waaake up!"

"Wha—Ow!" He continued to hit Arthur playfully despite the other's complains. He didn't stop hitting him until Arthur crawled out of bed. "I'm up! Stop it!"

Peter cheered and jumped down quickly to grab his brother in the arms and lead him to the kitchen. Arthur stumbled when they were at the stairs; he almost even fell a few times. He was grateful for the wall's presence or else he already would've made it the very last step with a broken neck.

"I want pancakes!" A box of flour was then forced at him along with a bowl with raw eggs. Peter was off running as he opened different cabinets which made Arthur's head spin.

"Alright. Now please sit in one place. You're making me dizzy!"

"Okay!"

"Thank you! Big help lad."

Arthur placed the box of flour and bowl of eggs gently on the table, sighing in relief that he had his arms free again. He began bringing out everything he needed like butter and small chocolate chips which Peter loved in his pancakes. He wasn't a very good cook, but he wasn't a very stupid one to not know how to prepare even the simplest food. He was glad his brother hadn't requested something that needed expert hands in preparing.

He already had the stove and pan set on moderate heat as he began mixing everything together in a white bowl with a wooden spoon. As he was doing so, he walked around trying to find anything more he could add or prepare like bananas or slices of apple for breakfast. Tea was a given.

His attention was caught though the moment he passed by the big kitchen window that had a clear view of their backyard. He felt someone looking at him which was the reason why he was now gazing outside. He didn't see anyone though… except the snowman from yesterday which was facing the window. _Weird… _ He thought. _Wasn't it facing the backdoor yesterday? _He sighed. _Oh Arthur, here you go again. Silly man, you're being ridiculous. _Before he could even think about anything crazy, he closed the curtains to prevent himself from looking out and be bothered by his thoughts about the snowman. Though he swore, it wasn't facing that way the day before.

He shrugged his shoulders and tried his best to focus on his work.

* * *

"_Huuurrry uup!_" How many times had Arthur his brother whine? He already lost count—Ah, he actually never bothered counting.

Peter was pouting at his brother who was painfully taking his time in fixing the scarf around his small neck. He was so much ready to leave for school, but after running around all over the house, his clothes got wrinkled that Arthur insisted on changing them. Everything was done and about except for the scarf which his brother tried to secure around him. It would always fall off because of Peter's giddiness as he ran in all places. It would become lose if not fall off, it would cover half of the small boy's face.

"There you go." Arthur smiled with satisfaction and Peter immediately beamed off to get his bag pack that had a big Superman logo on it with a robot-shaped key chain dangling on the zipper. He assisted his younger brother in putting on his shoes but when it came to the tying of shoelaces, Peter insisted he leave it to his care. _'I'm a big boy already!' _He said.

"Let's go?" Arthur reached out a hand.

"Not yet!"

Peter ran back to grab Arthur's hand and dragged him out of the house and outside their backyard, again with his whining of how slow his brother walked. Arthur let himself be pulled outside despite being clueless to whatever his brother was thinking again. The child always had random ideas popping up in that small head of his.

As the door opened, Arthur buried his face on his own scarf with the sudden chills that blew past them. The younger blonde didn't seem to mind the coldness that swept past him as he ran towards the snowman, leaving small footprints on the snow. Arthur sighed, so this was what his brother meant to do.

"Bye bye Mr. Snowman! I'm going to school!" He turned around and waved back at Arthur who didn't appear like he would follow him all the way to where he and the balls of snow were. "Brother! Say bye bye to Mr. Snowman!"

Oh no he didn't want to. He didn't want to go anywhere near the snowman actually because of the weird vibes he was getting whenever he looked at it, much more go near it. The day before he felt something weird when he_ kissed _it, and during the whole morning he felt as if he was being watched by it whenever he went as long as he was near their window. He assumed everything was just his imagination and what he felt was due to the stress, but just to keep his sanity, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near the snowman.

"Heeey!"

"Uh… Bye?" He shouted from where he was but of course, it didn't satisfy Peter.

"Brother get in here!"

"No! Come on Peter, you're going to be late!"

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come here!" And to prove his point, he plopped down on the snow, his arms crossed on his chest with his legs spread on the thick white layer. Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance but then he knew how stubborn his brother was, so he gave up with a sigh. Blue eyes looked up to meet his green ones as he approached Peter. He stood a good of 3 rulers away from the snowman as he tried to look for anything suspicious about it. There was something really about it but he just couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Uh… Goodbye Mr. Snowman. Peter's going to school." He said quickly before grabbing Peter's hand to pull him up. "Ok I'm done let's go!"

"But you didn't kiss him!" Another whine and unsatisfied look was shot at Arthur as Peter refused to stand up.

"Peter, don't tell me you still believe it will-"

"There's no harm in trying!"

He clicked his tongue with irritation. But like always, he got defeated with his brother's big round eyes looking at him with expectation. He groaned.

"Fine! But after this we're leaving okay?"

"Yes!"

Arthur faced the snowman slightly annoyed with the height difference. _Damn, it's taller than me. _He rolled his eyes for being intimidated by it. Slowly though he leaned in forward, his brows curved together as he cheered himself he could get this done and over with. Before his lips landed on the buttons though, he shook his head and whispered, _Oh no, you're not getting a kiss on the lips this time. _Arthur placed a quick peck on the its cheeks and without further ado, he grabbed Peter away, running back inside the house and away from the innocent snowman who was… smiling contently with the lingering heat of Arthur lips on his cheeks.

If they didn't run away so fast like that, they would've seen an arm waving goodbye to them.

ASDFGHJKL

He was finally back and safe from the cold wind blowing. Peter was a lot to handle especially when they were out in the streets. Every time something would catch his attention, he would free himself from Arthurs grasp to run away and approach whatever it was interested in.

Arthur himself was a student, a scholar as a matter of fact so he didn't need to pay anything but his food back at the university he was attending. It was already their Christmas break though, and he was free until the end of New Year so he had nothing to do. The store he applied for a job at as of the moment didn't need him yet till' the second week of December where all the people would start their 'last-minute shopping'. Their expenses were supported by what's left of her mother's money in the bank, and by some concerned relatives that lived way across the Atlantic so they really weren't living a very hard life. Besides, they have a decent home to stay at and to keep the cozy and warm every winter. What more could Arthur ask for?

Without anything else to do, he sat back down at their couch with a book on his hands and a cup of tea by the table side. This was how he always spent his free time, and he appreciated how peaceful everything was the moment he would lose himself in the story he was reading. Once he started, it was almost impossible for him to stop and get up until he finished everything to the last page. More than 10 calls were missed before, and there were times when he would be late at picking up his brother at school just because of reading.

However, it was different this time. He opened the book, began to read the words and slowly he would turn the pages as the story went by, but after each flip his eyes would wander outside the window as he felt someone watching him. It was that creepy feeling again, the same with what he had felt earlier in the morning and obviously, it was because of those three layers of snowballs in their backyard. Arthur tried hard to concentrate on his book, he even turned his back from the window but then the feeling never left him. As the clock ticks, he grew more annoyed rather than freaked out. Deciding to end up everything, he slammed the book shut and dropped it on the couch. He secured on a big fluffy jacket and scarf around his body before venturing outside to confront what's bothering him.

The snowman stood still with Arthur gazing up at him with a scowl. The blonde thought about removing all the buttons on the snowman's face, he even thought about kicking it down but decided against it or else he would have a wailing brother to deal with. He crossed his arms as he thought about how to deal with it. _Maybe I should just… twist its head so it won't face here?_ He nodded in agreement with his own idea. He'll probably just put it back the way it was before bringing Peter home.

He lifted his palms and placed them on each of the snowman's cheeks as he tried to twist it on the opposite direction. For some reason though, it won't budge, not even half an inch. It wouldn't move as if it was glued to its place. Arthur clicked his tongue still not giving up.

"Why the hell won't you turn?" He didn't really expect to get an answer. He bit his lip and finally dropped his arms to the side after his failed attempts. Green eyes glared at those two big blue buttons that served as the snowman's eyes. "The hell are you looking at? You think I'm funny?" He didn't know why he said that. Again, he wasn't expecting for it to answer him. But he didn't care; he just needed to pour out his annoyance. It wasn't like the snowman could do anything to him right? Hah, that would be plain ridiculous!

"What are you smiling for? You think I'd kiss you again? Hah, not on your life." He grinned. "Ah forgive me… I forgot you don't even have one at all." He leaned forward as he inspected its face. "Button faced freak." He mumbled. "You really think I'd give you another kiss?"

"Why not? You did enjoy kissing me the first time."

He blinked once… Twice… And then he quickly stepped away from it with wide eyes. "Good heavens! Did it just_… talk?"_

"Hell yeah I did!"

A head suddenly popped out of the snowman's face and shook itself to get rid of the snow on _its _hair before big, blue eyes stared back at Arthur who was frozen on the spot as if he turned into a snowman himself.

"Thank goodness I'm somewhat free now!" _It_ exclaimed happily as _it _tried to crane its neck to the sides and up as if stretching. When he was satisfied, his eyes landed back to Arthur who was still… very much shocked and paralyzed still with his jaw dropped. The snowman smiled innocently.

"Now how about another kiss so I can get rid of these snowballs?"

.

"_Oh god…._"

.

"Uh.. Hey? "

.

"_This is not real…_"

.

"Earth to Arthur? Earth to Arthur? Wiiiiw!

Oh come on don't look at me like that!

I mean I know I'm handsome and all that… Hey!

Arthur? Arrthur?

Yohoo?

Heey? Stop staring at me and move dear Brit!

.

.

Uhm… Arthur? I could reaaally use a kiss here.

You know…just one? Please?

Sooo…Can you even hear me?

.

.

.

OH MY GOSH ARTHUR WAKE UP!"

* * *

**This plot suddenly just came up in my mind out of nowhere as I was listening to Christmas songs...Weird brain...**

**"_... shake it up! shake up the happiness~~~ It's Christmas time!_"**

**Sooo uh... What do you guys think about this? lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Once upon a time in a town like this. ****A little girl made a great big wish. To fill the world full of happiness and be on Santa's magic list.~"**  
_

_**- Train, Shake up Christmas.**_

* * *

_There were two people playing in the snow, a woman with long blonde hair and a small boy that clung to her side as they ran there and about. Both had blue eyes, Arthur's favourite colour of all and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the two laugh and tickle each other and sometimes, tackled each other making them fall. Their hats and ear muffs fell off their heads but they didn't pay any attention to those at all, so they never noticed they weren't wearing them anymore. _

_After a while they both dropped on the snow and Arthur thought they were finally tired and decided to rest. But when their arms and legs began moving, he realized they were now making snow angels. He_ _sighed though the smile on his face never failed to leave. _

_The small boy then sat up and twisted his back to face Arthur. A big and bright smile on the boy's face as he waved for his attention. The small giggles were heard up to where Arthur was standing. He then waved back and returned the gesture. The woman followed after. She sat up, turned around and waved at Arthur. Now there were two people waving at him, asking him to come and join them. But he shook his head to refuse. There was no way he was going to act like a kid again but because of his refusal, the woman pouted as her arms were now crossed on her chest. _

"_Come on honey! Don't be such a kill joy!"_

"_Yeah! What she said!"_

"_Peter! Don't simply refer me as 'she'! That's not nice! Call me mommy!"_

_The younger boy stood up and gave a salute at her with a serious face. "Yes mommy!"_

"_Good boy!" Peter's smile returned as he threw herself to the woman with glee. When she caught him, they both fell back on the snow and laughed like it was the funniest thing to happen in their lives._

_Arthur's eyes softened as he watched them merrily cuddling on the snow. He was worried they might catch a cold but he couldn't bring himself to walk towards them and, like what the woman said, kill the joy. Oh he wouldn't want that of course. Besides, he was enjoying as well even by simply watching them. He was contented just by seeing them happy._

_2 pairs of blue eyes glanced his way and two soft lips curled into a genuine smile._

"_Come Arthur." The woman spoke. "It's fun in here! Don't you want to play with mommy?"_

"_Mommy…" He mumbled._

"_Come on! Don't act so adult-ish! Mom's waiting!"_

"_Mom."_

"_Arthuuur!"_

"_Mother." _

_He felt his knees slowly losing its strength as they began shaking. His hands were shaking as well._

"_Mother." He whispered and now his lips were trembling as well. His gaze fixed on the woman that was calling him. "Mother." Without his consent, his legs moved on their own and ran towards the woman's direction. And then he felt his lips no longer shaking as it curved into a huge smile. His steps were becoming bigger and faster as he approached, ready to throw himself on her with excitement._

"_Arthur." She smiled and caught him in a tight hug which brought warmth on the both of them. She giggled as she gently stroked Arthur's hair, removing the snow that fell on the strands. "Arthur, take care of your baby brother okay?" He nodded his head though confused at the sudden change in his mother's tone. There still was a hint of happiness on it, but there was also something else that Arthur just cannot put a finger on. _

"_You're eyes are so green like your father. It's a pity he won't be able to see you grow into a fine young man just like him. Oh and of course Peter." She giggled again, her breath tickled Arthur's ear. "But that's okay. It's fine really."_

_He was now really confused. The words sounded familiar. He had heard those words before, but where? When? _

"_You're such a nice lad Arthur. I know you'll raise Peter well." She continued still not letting go. "I love you both oh so very much. I love you more than you both can ever imagine. Mom will always love you no matter when or where I am. Always remember that okay?" There was a pause and gentle sobs were heard. He wasn't sure whether the sobs belonged to him or hers._

"_Mommy will always love you and will always care for you. Don't forget that, ever."_

_Arthur's eyes widened when in a blink of an eye, he was already hugging no one. The heat he felt was gone, the woman was gone._

_His mother was gone._

"_Mom?" He called out, expecting an answer but he got none except for a weak pull on his sleeves. Blue watery eyes stared at the ground as the tears fell. The child whimpered but didn't say anything. His hands were trembling as it clung to Arthur sleeves, and Arthur felt his own hands, his whole body to be shaking as well. "Mom." He whispered and hugged the child._

"_Shh… Don't cry, mommy doesn't want to see you cry." Again, the child remained silent._

_Arthur wasn't one to talk though for his own eyes were shedding tears he never knew would be there. The two blondes held each other as their emotions were absorbed by the thick white blanket that lay below them._

"_Mom…"_

* * *

"Wake up!" He felt something cold on his face. Small hands that were cupping his cheeks as it shook his head. The voice was small, was it his mom he wondered. But it didn't sound like his mother at all.

"_Mother?"_ He mumbled with his eyes still shut as his face continued to feel cold.

Tears trickled down Peter's cheeks as he continued to shake his brother awake. He feared for the worst things that could happen. What if his brother never opened his eyes again? What if the heavy breathes from the older suddenly stop? He tried to shake away the thoughts that bothered him and continued to call out to him.

"Brother please wake up!" His small hands began pulling the sleeping teen's cheeks in desperation as he hoped the pain caused by his fingers would wake the other up.

"Hush Peter. Your brother will wake up, don't cry." A man with a brighter blonde hair that reached up to his shoulders tried to soothe the crying child. He held him back but then Peter would free himself from the grip and continued to shake his brother.

"_Brother please!"_ His arms finally grew tired and let them rest on Arthur's chest the rose up and down in a fast pace. His tiny palms clutched on the other's shirt and tiny droplets of tears landed were absorbed as they landed on it.

"_Mother…_" Arthur mumbled once more and Peter's face perked up when he heard him.

"Brother?" He questioned as his fear slowly subsided. Peter calmed down for a bit much to the other man's relief. He let go of the child's arms. "Brother are you awake?"

Green eyes were revealed as Arthur's lids slowly fluttered open and were welcomed with his brother's face. His eyes and nose were red from crying, it was obvious. Quiet sniffles also greeted Arthur which caused him to sit right up which caused a tremendous pain in his head.

"Peter? Goodness why are you crying?" He winced slightly as his head pounded but he tried his best to ignore it. He brought his own fingers on the younger's face and gently wiped the flowing tears that were staining his cheek. Peter only shook his head though and threw himself to Arthur's chest much to the taller blonde's surprise. He hugged Peter back and gently stroked his hair. "Come on kid, what happened?"

"He thought you were dead."

Arthur's head spun at the voice. A smiling man, who he only noticed when he heard him speak, sat down at the side of his bed with a sigh.

"Francis? What are you doing here?"

"Peter called me to pick him up at school since you were late. So pick him I did and when we got here we saw you lying outside in your backyard on the snow, unconscious and burning with fever. Ah, don't give me that look. Don't you remember anything?"

_Fever?_ Now that Francis mentioned it, he did feel uncomfortably warm.

Arthur only stared at Francis as he tried to recall what had happened earlier. When he looked out the window he was shocked to see it was already dark outside. He questioned himself, _what happened?_

He remembered from when he arrived home Peter's school. He did a few chores for an hour or so and decided to rest. He remembered preparing tea for himself and grabbing a book from his small library on his room before plopping on the couch and reading.

Francis mentioned something about finding him unconscious in their backyard. Why was he there? Why was he unconscious? Why did he even go outside?

He was reading right? And he knew that the moment he started to read there was no snapping him out of the world in the book he was trapped in. Whatever could it be that could make him shut the book down? What was outside?

Well there was snow, and bald trees, and then there was snow again. There were small snow fortresses that Peter built when they had their snowball fight, and there was the—

"_Snowman._"

"Huh? What?"

Arthur turned to look at Francis. "Snowman, was there a snowman?"

"Snowman? Uh, yeah there was a snowman. We actually found you beside it. Care to explain the reason why you're even out there?"

Arthur didn't have second thoughts about not telling Francis about what had happened for he himself didn't want to believe that something _did _happen. He was just sick and his mind was no doubt merely playing tricks on him. He couldn't tell Francis that he went out because the snowman was staring at him from the outside, and that the snowman suddenly was talking and even had a human head pop out from its original snow ball one! That was entirely ridiculous! The idea of it was and always will be insane because snowmen, just from the name itself are snow-made-men. Snow, a lifeless creation just like sticks and stones.

"I was out to relax and loosen up a bit. I don't remember anything besides that." His companion nodded, believing completely what the Brit said. His hand gently rose up to touch Peter's hair before he stood up with a smile.

"You still look pale, I'll be doing the cooking for both of you tonight and don't give me that face Arthur because I'm sorry but you're not refusing my offer."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes at the other blonde. "Francis I feel better now so-"

"You need more rest. Goodness Arthur will you please take extra care of yourself?"

"It's just a fever."

"For Peter, it's about you being _dead_." His breath hitched at Francis' word and unconsciously his arms hug around the small form snuggled in his chest grew tighter. "I'm going downstairs. Let that little guy sleep with you till' I finish cooking alright?"

Francis stepped out the room as he shut the door gently, trying to produce no noise at all except for his footsteps. When Arthur could hear nothing from the outside, his shoulders began to relax; he didn't even know his body was all tensed up. Slowly, gently, he tried to lift his younger brother up to fix him in a much more comfortable sleeping position. He carefully placed Peter's head on his pillow which he patted a few times to ensure its softness, and then pulled his thick blanket up to the sleeping child's chest.

There were tear stains on Peter's cheeks and Arthur felt a pang of guilt about it. It was his fault for making him worry and cry. And now he was sick which meant he needed to rest for a few days, though he told himself all he needed was a few hours. He was thankful Francis; his block mate, was there to help him out.

Remembering the cause of it all, Arthur clicked his tongue and slowly walked towards the window which had a nice view of their backyard. His green eyes immediately dance to where the snowman was built. He didn't know if he was expecting anything because he must honestly say he was quite disappointed that it still was there, still lifeless, and still was made of snow. No talking human head to be seen anywhere.

"Freakin' man of snow. It's your fau-" Arthur immediately shut his mouth in fear that the snowman suddenly answers him. Of course he didn't believe that the snowman was alive but he couldn't help but wonder if the snowman wasn't really capable of talking or moving. Everything seemed real now that Arthur began to think of it more. He even felt the warmness of the snowman's breath when it talked suddenly out of nowhere.

His head pounded as his brain seemed like it wanted to burst out his skull. He gripped his hair and let out a shaky breath. He was sick, and he needed rest just like what Francis ordered him to do, and the thoughts about the snowman was not helping him, instead it was adding up to the source of his headache. He didn't want to think more about it, so he decided to pull the red curtains down to cover the glass window, hiding everything outside from his sight. At least now even if he turned his head towards the window's direction, he wouldn't see anything from the outside that reminded him about the snowman.

* * *

A small hint of pain tickled him from the inside.

Of course, not wanting to see him made the poor snowman pout. He was already happy to see Arthur looking at him and was enjoying the attention when suddenly the curtains were pulled. The snowman then wondered, was Arthur mad at him? But what really bothered him was the question; will he ever kiss him again? Will he even get to be near him once more? He couldn't really do anything for he was just 3 snowballs placed on top of each other.

But the snowman didn't lose hope. He had a nice warm feeling from the inside, a positive feeling that he would get to kiss Arthur again soon. He already had the Brit thinking about him till his head hurts. It wouldn't be for long before Arthur would return and talk with him again, and if he was lucky, kiss him longer than the first, second, and third time.

He was sure, Arthur would miss him. As of the moment, he would eagerly wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

The snowman was wrong about Arthur missing him so soon. On the contrary, the blonde was trying to avoid going out their backyard for as long as possible unless extremely necessary. 5 days already passed and all he got were lingering glances from the other. And with each turn of Arthur's head to his direction, hope about being touched by the Brit would spark inside him, only to be extinguished when Arthur averts his gaze within mere seconds.

He knew his only hope was Peter, but as the days passed he was thinking about not putting his hopes up on Peter anymore, for even the child cannot convince Arthur from stepping more than 4 rulers away from the door that lead to the outside. The maximum was 6 little steps, yes, the snowman was counting. If only he could sigh, he would've sighed already. But the buttons remained buttons, and he remained snow. All he could do was to watch Arthur from where he stood, and bother Arthur with the stares he gave. Why can't Arthur approach him?

Goodness, was the snowman not a good kisser?

Francis came for another visit again, and this time he was going to take Peter out in the park as Arthur asked him. He complained about not being able to have any cleaning done with the kid around, running and scattering dirt all over the place. The snowman was somewhat happy that Arthur was alone. He wasn't very fond of Francis for some reason, and Peter, well Peter was okay and was his only hope but then the child was no longer able to persuade Arthur into their backyard anymore so he wasn't really a lot of help for the snowman.

There he was again; staring at the Brit which obviously was able to feel his blue button eyes on him, but Arthur was getting better at ignoring the discomfort from his stares. He didn't like it, and he feared that the blonde might someday, completely ignore his presence. The snowman didn't even like to think about being ignore for the rest of the winter, much less be forgotten.

His mind blanked out though when Arthur suddenly stared right back at him. Green eyes bore into his blue button ones as if reading out his soul. If he had a heart, it would've been pounding for a million miles per hour. If he was breathing, his breath would've hitched, and if he had flesh, his would be trembling from his hair to his toenails, no doubt.

He was already feeling weird just by the heaviness of those green eyes on him. What more now that Arthur finally, _finally _decided to approach him?

Yup, he was approaching him; he was walking towards him, near him. The snowman never felt so excited for all the winters of his life but that one particular moment. Goodness, Arthur missed him didn't he?

"I can't believe I even thought about doing this." Arthur muttered as he rubbed his cheeks. When he came face to face with the snowman, which he successfully avoided for the past days, it was embarrassing for him to be standing right in front of it.

The Brit wanted to end the questions that bothered his mind for days. He didn't care as of the moment if he labelled himself as an insane person. He thought, if he continued to be bothered by the snowman running in his head, he would completely lose his sanity and officially be declared insane. He wouldn't want that of course. Besides, there was nothing to lose. He just wanted to end everything. He told himself, nothing was going to happen. He was just going to prove that he was being paranoid for nothing.

But what if it came to life?

He hadn't thought about what he would do yet. He wasn't entirely prepared if the snowman suddenly would move.

"Just a kiss, just one and it'll be over. Just one peck is all Arthur. It's for the sake of keeping your sanity, for your old, worry free, not paranoid calm self to be back, okay?" He cheered himself up, so was the snowman who was silently cheering for him. "Nothing bad's going to happen anyways Arthur, so don't worry okay?" He let out a deep breath. "Okay."

He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on the buttons that were curved into a smile.

The snowman never thought it was still possible to be frozen on the spot despite being literally frozen on the spot for days now. The warm lips against his made him feel very alive.

When Arthur opened his eyes, he smiled as nothing happened.

"Well, told you nothing's going to happen." He turned on his heel with a satisfied look. Everything was just his imagination; a hallucination brought by the fever, nothing more nothing less.. Now he had nothing to worry about anymore. He felt his care-free, and calm self growing back. He even managed to whistle as he began to take steps back in the warmth of their home. The snowman remained a snowman just like what he had expected

A hand turning him around wasn't on the list if his expectations though.

Another kiss wasn't listed as well.

He had his eyes wide open, wider than any wide he could as his face was trapped between two cold hands that cupped both of his cheeks. He couldn't move, couldn't say anything. In his mind he was still trying to assess what was happening. He was being kissed by an unknown person and yet his body didn't seem to understand that as it remained frozen and didn't even dare to move away. His own hands were on the kisser's shoulders since it was where it landed when he was suddenly pulled.

When the kiss broke, both he and the kisser were panting. He didn't know the kiss lasted long enough for him to try and run after his breath. His green eyes directly met very bright blue ones that seemed to sparkle as their foreheads touched each other. The person's hands were called, his forehead was cold, and his breath was the only thing warm about the stranger.

Arthur remained frozen and confused. The only thing that snapped him out of his own confused little world was when the stranger finally spoke with a relieved smile.

"_Oh god, I thought I'll never have the chance to kiss you again."_

* * *

**Arthur's mom is necessary for this story~ I don't know, she just is...**

**Yey 2nd chapter! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews people! Keep'em coming! :D**

**Open to suggestion, criticism, and whatever you got just throw them on me! :P **

**Christmas Countdown: 76 days, 4 hours, and 32 minutes to go since I updated on this fic. Wohoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M STILL ALIVE! WAHAHA!**

* * *

He felt very happy. Probably the happiest so far ever since he first came to life. The warmth he felt in his palms as he held those cheeks, which seemed to be confused whether to turn paler than normal, or let the colour red dominate itself. As he opened his eyes he was greeted with a shocked stare which of course, he was already expecting. But for a moment, he felt lost as he stared right back at Arthur whose lips were slightly opened. The soft, warm and shaky breathes from confusion and probably fear tickled his chin as he slowly parted from the smaller blonde. He smiled, he couldn't help it. And he was sure that anyone who was to be in his situation wouldn't be able to stop his or herself from smiling either.

On the other hand though, Arthur wasn't so sure how to react in his situation. Will he scream? Will he run away? Let his fist return the kiss? Those three options were forcedly pushed far back behind his mind as his brain came up with nicer and more positive options, more civilized ones. He would ask calmly who the stranger was, _what_ the stranger was, how the stranger ended up in their backyard, _what _he was, what he was doing there, _what he was, what he was, and what he was. _

Was he the snowman? Arthur was sure there was no one in their back yard when he got out. It was only him, and the damned snowman. The man of snow's mystery pushed its way amongst the pile of positivity in Arthur's mind. The thought disturbed him more than the kiss, and yet the kiss seemed to want all the attention of his brain. He didn't know how it was doing it.

'_What are you? Who are you? Are you real? Are you human? Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Why are you kissing me? _

The stranger finally pulled away though not completely as their foreheads touched. He could feel the coldness. He stared and almost got crossed-eyed as he met the other's blue eyes. Cold fingertips brushed on both sides of his cheeks.

"_Oh god, I thought I'll never have the chance to kiss you again._"

His breath was warm. Probably the only thing warm about him. But that wasn't so important now was it? Nope, it wasn't.

"You-" He managed to say, but no other words followed. Instead, out of all the proper questions he came up with, out of all the calm responses he planned to say, what he ended up with was a scream. A manly one at that though actually it was almost a squeak of a woman. His palms automatically pushed the stranger away from him. The force exerted was a little more than needed that it caused not only the blue eyed stranger but also him to land on the snow.

"WHO ARE YOU AND—OH MY—OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE BLOODY BLEEDING CAKE YOU'RE NAKED!"

Arthur had one arm covering his eyes as he slowly crawled away backwards from the other who was, just as he mentioned, naked on the snow, just a foot or two away in front of the Brit. He ignored the freezing cold beneath him, actually it seemed like he couldn't even feel anything since all of his sense of touch was focused on the lingering heat left by the lips of the unknown man who was now on his knees as he tried to approach Arthur. A hand up in the air and his face with a worried, and somewhat pleading look on it. The face didn't help at all in improving his image.

"Hi! Hey don't—"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU OH NO—AH NO DON'T GO NEAR ME! HELL YOU'RE NAKED!"

He desperately tried to back away with only one hand at work on the ground as the other served as his eyes' protection. Accidentally he would need the other arm when he lost his balance but then it would cause his eyes- virgin and innocent eyes- to explore the body across him even for just a few seconds.

"AAH GET AWAY! WHY DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME OH FOR THE LOVE OF—PUT SOMETHING ON!"

"But Arthur-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"But if I don't-"

"YOU'RE NAKED!"

Was him being naked such a big deal? The man wondered as he looked at his own body for a brief moment. He blinked a few times before his eyes returned to look at Arthur who still wasn't able to find the strength to stand up and just run away. He wondered why the Brit was so scared of him. Was being naked so scary? But, the snowman, or rather, the ex-snowman was sure, that underneath the thick layer of clothing the Brit was wearing, there you can find the exact same thing as his.

He was about to point that out and ask what made everything seemed so wrong when the wind suddenly blew past them. He froze in his place as shivers ran down his spine. The extended arm he had quickly drew back to be united with the other as both served for protection against the cold. He didn't understand at first, that he was cold. That he was feeling cold, and not literally ice himself. He felt the cold wind. He could _feel. _It didn't take time for him to realize that, and didn't take time that he knew he was happy. He was always curious how being cold felt like. It was not nice, but it didn't matter at the moment. He felt cold, he immediately curled into a ball with his arms hugging himself and his lively blue eyes shut close.

As Arthur saw the other desperately trying to keep himself warm, he felt like an idiot.

_Of course, he has nothing to put on…_

All the suspicions that dangled in the Brit's mind were temporarily erased as guilt and worry kicked in. His 'protective brotherly instincts' began to spark as he saw the stranger's eyes, the same colours as Peter's. With a gulp, even if his legs felt weak still at the moment, he managed to crawl slowly towards the stranger with the tiniest bit of hesitation. He even flinched when a sneeze escaped the man's mouth.

"Hey." It was almost a whisper, yet he heard it. His head perked up hesitantly and somehow he managed to smile from ear to ear even with his trembling lips. Oh it was Arthur that was in front of him alright. It wasn't possible not to smile even the slightest or even not to talk to him in a cheerful tone.

"Hiyah Artie—Eh?"

He stared questioningly at the shorter blonde as a thick, warm coat was wrapped against his back. He watched as the arms went past his face as the coat was being fixed in place. His face was close to Arthur's chest, a little more and he might have heard his heartbeat.

"Arthu-"

"I'm just being a kind and hospitable human being here. You're still under suspicion. Now stand up, let's head inside. I don't want you dying out here in my backyard."

The words didn't sound so inviting, and yet for him, Arthur's words brought more warmth than the coat was currently giving him.

"D-don't look at me like that!"

"Huh? Like what?"

Arthur didn't answer as he stood up and turned around. He rubbed his palms in an attempt to make himself feel warmer. The former snowman could only stare at his back, still unable to move for some reason. Maybe in awe or excitement? Honestly, he was just as surprised as Arthur was. And his heart, he could feel his heart, _his heart_ actually beating fast for a thousand reasons. If he were to say everything, he would've already melted and yet he was still not finished.

"I'm not going to carry you inside if that's what you're waiting for."

The Brit glanced at him with a scowl.

It was all the encouragement his legs needed to finally stand up.

* * *

It wasn't the first time he felt like melting. Heck, melting was part of him every year and but it seemed it was going to be his first time to melt under someone else's stare. He wondered, as the pair of green eyes bore into him, do human beings melt? It was a stupid question but he couldn't help but wanting to know the answer. Maybe it was possible?

In front him as cup of something he didn't know. It was a dark liquid, smoke rose up from it. It smelled nice though but he didn't know what to do with it. Was it an air freshener? It smelled sweet and inviting. There was also a plate of biscuits; he had no idea what to do with them as well. They looked nice as they came in many shapes. One was shaped like the evergreens outside and was as the same colour though it had these tiny circles scattered on it. A star on the very tip. Then there was one that was shaped like a big fat person that wore red, a pointed hat on its head. And there was this shape that he was fully familiar with. 3 circles on top of each other with a hat resting on the smallest one. He smiled and without thinking he reached out and took it. He brought it up on his eyes while he thought; _this is what a tinier version of me would look like. _

Arthur who was sitting just across him on the table had his eyes twitching at what he was seeing. The stranger who he got scared of minutes ago, the man who he assumed was a thief, a trespasser, a rapist, a molester, was at a negative in the 'danger' meter of Arthur at the moment. The stranger was far, way too far from threatening. The Brit rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that the same man across him scared him so much.

Staring at the stranger wasn't going to lead them anywhere. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"What's your name?" It was the very basic question.

The attention now was on him, the snowman-shaped biscuit was returned back along with its friends on the plate. The man smiled.

"For the past years you called me Mr. Snowman! So I'm Mr. Snowman I guess? Well I like the name! Peter gave it to me!"

It took all of Arthur's strength not to flip the table. He let out a deep breath as a hand clutched on his messy hair.

"Are you bloody serious? You can't be _the snowman_ in our backyard! That's just ridiculous!" He slammed his hands down the table which made the other jump. The cup of hot chocolate slightly spilled. "Oh come on! Is this some kind of prank? I've been living in this neighbourhood for years to be messed up with!"

"But it's the truth!" He answered back, leaning forward to emphasize his point. "Why won't you believe?"

"Because what you're trying to say is absolutely impossible! Just answer the question! Who are you and why are you here?! If you have nothing better to do then get out!"

"I told you I'm the snowman! I'm Mr. Snowman! And I'm here because you kissed me and I came to life and-"

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!"

Arthur fell back on his own chair. He didn't even realize he was already standing ever since they started arguing. The man before him who was currently wearing his coat (good thing it was big enough) stared right down at him and looked like he was about to cry. With his fists clenched on the sides as it shook, and as he bit his lips, he appeared as if he was a child trying to hold back his tears.

He tried to calm himself down. He wouldn't want to be dealing with a crying adult with the brain of a kid. That was only going to make things worse.

There was silence between the two. Even with his hand on his eyes as he let his head fall back, Arthur could feel the other looking at him. He didn't know what to say next, for what _else_ to say next. If he would open his mouth, the same words and questions would come out. And he would only deny and disagree with everything the stranger would tell him. There was no way he could believe that nonsense!

"Arthur." It was soft, and it sounded defeated. He removed his hands and returned the sad gaze sent to him. He felt a small pang of pain as he saw the stranger's sad face. It didn't suit him. A happy expression was better than that. A lot better. "Arthur, I'm real."

"Of course you are idiot."

"I mean, I'm real! I'm the snowman. I, I live. I mean I've been right there every December. You always make me. It's you who made me real! Why won't you believe?"

He didn't know how to respond. Not with the way the other was speaking to him.

"Well I can't really blame you though if you won't believe me. I mean, it's not every day you see a snowman come to life." There was a forced laugh as the other rubbed the back of his neck. "But please don't drive me away! I've always wanted to be with you so please let me stay. Please?"

Arthur didn't need to think about. He was sure, he was very, very, and very sure that he was going to say…

"Okay."

And he didn't know why he agreed.

There was just this something that made his heartache as he thought of the idea of driving the poor lad away.

"But this doesn't mean I believe you! Alright?" He quickly added and a cheer was his answer. The defeated face was quickly changed back into the natural cheerful smile the stranger always wore and it made Arthur happy. Again, he didn't know why. There were many things he didn't know why he was doing. Was this some sort of charm that the other had? He already trusted this person he just met. He felt comfortable around him. And he felt like he didn't want to see the sad look painted on his face ever he really the snowman? Arthur didn't like to think about it as for the moment. He needed a break over all that was happening in his household. Everything was happening too fast for his liking.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Arthur!" He was caught off guard as he was hugged tightly. He felt like all the air inside him was knocked out.

It was a sneeze from the other that made him loosen his arms around Arthur. He was so thankful for it.

"I almost forgot. Stay here. I'll get some clothes for you…" He trailed off and the ex-snowman only blinked back at him with a smiling face. "I can't be calling you Mr. Snowman the whole time idiot. Give me a name."

"But that's the only name I have."

The Brit sighed and tapped his foot as he thought of something.

"Alfred."

"Huh?"

"I'll call you Alfred."

"Really!? I like it!" _Alfred_ beamed as he clapped his hands. "Alfred! I'm Alfred!"

"Don't get too happy about. It's our dead dog's name." Arthur rolled his eyes before he disappeared in another room. Alfred sat back down as he patiently waited for the other to come back. The biscuits on the plate stared right back at him.

"Dog's name he said…" He chuckled as his smile became smaller.

He knew better about his name.

"_Alfred."_

* * *

**YES PEOPLE! I'm still very much alive LOL.**

**College is eating meh! T_T I'm soooo sorry for updating late and for the short chapter. This is kind of rushed so expect so many mistakes. Feel free to point them out. **

**Open to suggestions! Violent reactions! XD**

**And for our Christmas Countdown: 22 days, 6 hours, 16 minutes, and 20 seconds left since I updated.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Jingarr Berrus~ Jingarr Berrus~ Jingarr orr se wey~ -Kiku singing. Hahahah!**


End file.
